Walking Dead Season 1
by Loganb413
Summary: Season 1 of 9 seasons that I will be writing. Each season is 18 episodes long. This is a walking dead fanfiction that I am writing. All characters start off alive even Hershel, Merle and Lori etc. Please Read, Review and Rate. Rated M for violence, alcohol use and sexual scenes (not graphic) Editing to make chapters longer. Edited Chap 1 2 On hiatus until I get a review
1. Saved by the Bolt

It was late at night when Rick Grimes looked at the woods around him. He heard a walker in the distance, it must have been stuck to something because it wasn't getting any closer. He stepped off the cabin porch he and his group took over. His group consisted of his son Carl Grimes, his old buddy Darryl Dixon, and a father daughter duo they found running from a barn, Hershel and Beth Greene. His group was doing just fine where they were. He heard a branch break and a walker walked by without noticing Rick standing there. He went back inside and layed down. "Where are you Lori? Just show me the way." He whispered to himself. He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning the group of five was awake and two walkers were gnawing at the door. Darryl opened it and Rick and Carl had crowbars and beat the walkers down. "We need some goddam food around here." Darryl said. "Hey little lady, wanna go hunting with ole Darryl?" He asked Beth. "No she doesn't. Hershel said. "I will go." Carl said. "Can I?" He asked his dad. "Sure, just be safe." Rick told Carl. "Don't worry old man, I got it." Carl said. Him and Darryl ran outside. "You just gonna let that scumbag go off with your kid?" Hershel asked Rick. "He is not a scumbag, and if anyone is safe it is Darryl." Rick told him.

Darryl and Carl were walking in the woods when they heard a zombie eating a deer behind the corner. Darryl quickly shot it with his crossbow. "I got you kid." Darryl said. Then they saw a rabbit. "Hey kid, shoot that rabbit ova there." Darryl told Carl. "I will try." Carl said. He aimed for about two minutes until he pulled the trigger. He hit the rabbit in the eyeball and it fell dead. "Nice shot but I could've ran around this forest two times until you fired." Darryl said. Then they heard a walker behind them. Darryl turned around and stabbed it with his hunting knife. "You alright kid?" Darryl asked. No answer. "Kid?" He said as he turned around. Carl was gone. "Dammit, Carl where are you? Darryl yelled. He ran down the woods screaming Carl's name. "Carl!" He yelled again. At the cabin Rick heard the voices and ran for the woods. He saw atleast ten walkers outside. He had Hershel and Beth take them out as he ran into the woods. "Darryl? Carl?" He yelled. "Dad, a walker attacked Darryl." Carl was behind him.

"When do we tell them?" Beth asked Hershel. "We don't tell them." Hershel said. "What if Carl gets hurt because one got out." Beth asked. "He wont get hurt by one, they're all locked in a cage in the middle of the woods." Hershel said. "Daddy! We have to kill them all." Beth said. "No, your mother and brotherare in there." He said.

Darryl ran towards the sound of Rick's voice. "Rick!" Darryl yelled as he ran for them. "Your little shit ran off while I killed a walker." Darryl said. "He isn't a little shit." Rick said. "Yeah, tell him that running in this world wont help. Because little mommy Lori, she is dead." Rick pointed his gun at Darryl. "She isn't dead." Rick said.

When they got back Rick and Beth where outside on guard. Darryl and Carl had three rabbits, two squirrels and a raccoon. "We got meat for the rest of the month." Darryl said. "We just need some can foods." Hershel said. "That will be easy to get." Rick said. Darryl and Hershel gutted the animals that night. "You know your way around a squirrel." Darryl said to Hershel. "I was a veterinarian. " Hershel told him. "Got any others?" Darryl said looking at Beth. "Kids? Yeah I got one more. She is out there with the other survivors that got away from the farm that night." Hershel said. "You sound very confident about that." Darryl said. "I am, no need not to be." Hershel said. "She is strong, she can handle herself." Hershel said. "Now letsget some sleep." He said to Darryl

Beth stuck out that night with her dads rifle and Darryl's knife. She approached the cage of walkers. She unlatched the gate and the five walkers inside came out. "Sorry guys." She said in tears. She hit her brother's walker with the gun and sabbed her mom in the throat. She shot the other two. "I am sorry." She started to walk off when her brother grabbed her ankle. "No, help, help, help!" She screamed. She reached for the knife but fell and couldn't reach it. Her brother was about to bite her leg when a bolt went through his head. Darryl was standing there with his crossbow. "Don't leave the house."

On the next chapter of Walking Dead, Glenn, Abraham, Oscar and Axel find a new army truck and hit the city.

Please review and rate if you liked it. Thank you.


	2. (Almost) Killed by the Bell

Previously on the Walking Dead, Darryl and Carl went hunting, Hershel is very confident and Rick is sure they will make it.

Now,

Glenn, Abraham, Oscar and Axel rode down the road in the minivan they picked up. Glenn was driving. "We need a new ride." Oscar said. "This is just a rolling death pit." Axel said. "At least we have transportation. " Glenn said. "I need to find my wife." Glenn said. "And my group." Abraham said. "We will just stick with this." Abraham said. "Whatever the fuck asian boy and general Abra..douche say." Oscar said. Glenn pulled over. "Get out." He said. "What, I can't live out there alone." Oscar said. "Get. Out." Glenn said again. "No." He said. Glenn grabbed his pistol and pointed it at Oscar. "Get out before I blow your brains out." Oscar opened the door and ot out. Glenn started driving again. "What the hell dude, we could use him." Abraham said. "He was my friend." Axel said.

That night Glenn took guard outside the van. He heard human voices from the held pistol firmly and then heard the voices scream and then die silent. "What a shame." Glenn said. He then a walker behind him. He turned around and a female walker was stumbling over to him. He grabbed a baseball bat and hit the zombie on top of the head. He dragged the corpse to the ditch nearby and his alarm went off. "Abraham's turn." He said as he opened the van door. Abraham wasn't so lucky with only one walker. A small herd of twelve or thirteen came strolling by. He hid under the van and waited for them all to pass. "Few." He said wiping the sweat off his forehead. He crawled out and there was two walkers looking at him. He kicked the van ferociously. Glenn and Axel jumped out. The walkers where on top of Abraham. Glenn pulled one off and stabbed it and Axel kicked the other and shot it. "You alright?" Glenn asked Abraham. "I am doing just fine, you?" He answered sarcastically.

The next morning the group was driving down the dirt road when the van shut down. It's enhine had blown. Glenn and Abraham got out. "Son of a Dick." Abraham said as he looked at it. "No way we fixing this shit." Abraham said. "Come on Axel, were walking." Then they heard the voice of Oscar and sounds of a truck. "Need a lift." Oscar said. He was in a military truck loaded with supplies. "Yeah, I think we do." Glenn said. "Well...get in." Oscar said. The group jumped in and they drove off towards the city. When they got to Atlanta they stopped at the grocery store. Glenn, Axel and Oscar went in first. Abraham came in more slowly. They all grabbed as much cans as they could. Abraham grabbed a can opener and they left. Then the thief alarm went off. "Shit, get in the truck." Oscar said. Zombies were everywhere already. Oscar threw a can of beans at one kiling it. They climbed in the truck and backed up, crushing atleast twenty zombies. "Everyone alright?" Glenn asked. "Yep." Oscar said. "Mhmm." Axel said. "Yeparoo." Abraham said.

They stopped at an old hotel. "We clear it, and stay here for a while." Oscar said. "Lets clear it." Axel said. They stepped in. There was blood smeared on the walls. They cleared the pool, three rooms and the second floor. "We can take the second floor and block the stairways." Abraham said. "Sounds like a plan." Glenn all went to sleep on the second floor. "Goodnight everyone." Glenn told them all.

Next time on the walking dead, Lori, Judith, Maggie, Andrea, Michonne, and Carol are surronded by walkers, then Andrea is cornered and Lori and Judoth are in a walk in freezer.


End file.
